


Tangled up

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Logan and Kurt are entangled in their sheets, their bodies pressed against each other.





	Tangled up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Italian challenge maritombola by Landedifandom, prompt: 90 - https://www.landedifandom.net/wp-content/uploads/2018/12/tombola3_90.jpg

Logan and Kurt woke up entangled in each other and in their sheets. They tried to stretch, but it was impossible. They groaned. Then they looked into each other's eyes and chuckled.

-Good morning, mein Lieber.- Kurt said in a raspy tone.

-'Mornin', Elf.- Logan replied in the same tone. -Coffee?-

-Oh yes, please.-

They tried to untangle the sheets, but it wasn't an easy job: they were tied all around their legs and torso, blocking them against each other. And they had another problem to solve too...

Logan gave up on freeing them for the moment, wrapping his arms around Kurt to rub against him, their morning erections pressed together between their bodies.

-Let's try again later?- he proposed with a mischievous grin.

Nightcrawler chuckled, hugging his lover's neck.

-We won't be able to fuck properly tied like this.- he made him notice.

-I like this too.-

They lazily kissed, moving their hips against each other to make their members rub, sighing and moaning in pleasure.

They weren't passionate, they weren't frantic; they took their time, enjoying each other's closeness.

Their movements slowly made the sheets slide down from their bodies, allowing them to wrap their legs around each other.

They came with soft moans and shivers, sighing in satisfaction as they held each other tight.

-Look, we're almost free now.- Kurt noticed.

-It's the power of love.- Logan joked.

They laughed, then they got up to wash themselves.

 

At the breakfast table they drank a hot cup of coffee, enjoying the peace that the soft music that came out of the radio offered them. They didn't talk, holding hands under the table.


End file.
